dragon_ball_roleplay_descendantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpheus
The Fated Eclipse, Alpheus The eternal light of the namekian sky shone through the clouds as an egg began to crack in the depths of a typical namekian house, each crack forming numerous more clouds in the sky. A baby named ‘Alpheus’ was released from its shell as the sky darkened, but why would the sky darken on Namek; a planet with three suns? The birth of this baby had caused some strange phenomenon to occur, causing the sky to fill with clouds to the point where little to no light could pierce through, almost like a solar eclipse. The darkness, however, was soon broken as the clouds departed and released the planet from its moment of solitaire, and although it was presumed that this namekian baby’s birth caused this event to occur there was nothing suspicious or menacing about him; he was simply a regular namekian baby, or at least that’s what they presumed. The namekians did not realize the oncoming storm that this single being would bring to the universe, and that eclipse was their only warning… The Incarnate of Death Alpheus grew up on Namek as a Warrior-Clan namekian, fighting for the good of his people when needed. Alpheus didn’t struggle often against his foes as he possessed a great power, however deep down Alpheus always felt a strange feeling lying in his subconsciousness persistently telling him to ‘save himself’ which hardly made any sense to him as he was never really in any danger, and sometimes it spoke to him outside of battle. Alpheus, however, wasn’t exactly alright. Alpheus thought he was fine. Alpheus thought he was safe. Alpheus thought wrong. One day, Alpheus received a report that there was a mass invasion occurring in one of the villages and that all Warrior-Clan Namekians were to report there immediately. Alpheus, being the warrior that he was, rushed to the location as soon as he could, or at least he attempted to. During Alpheus’ flight he suddenly noticed the back of his mind pulsating as the voice spoke to him, muttering few words to him unlike his usual comment. “Your fate has arrived, Continuum. Go now, save yourself.” The back of Alpheus’ mind suddenly went numb seconds after as he looked around, still flying towards the village before noticing an island that was pure black with a being standing on it; a dark being with pure red eyes and marks over his face, however no other features could be made out due to how well he blended in. However, the being did not seem to notice Alpheus and simply walked slowly across the island, but then it went out of Alpheus’ sight as he had flown to far, though upon looking back he couldn’t find the being, nor was the island the same void black that it was just a second ago. Alpheus had become slightly panicked as he started to look around violently, attempting to figure out where on earth this being had gone, or what he even was, or if he was even real? All these questions began to get into Alpheus’ head as he began to breathe heavily, now froze in place before realizing something. The floor below him was turning into shards of absolute darkness, and not only was it happening to the floor, but it was spreading upwards slowly like a dome forming around him until he was stuck in absolute darkness. Alpheus stood still in this void, looking down and panicking as he couldn’t figure out what to do, that is until he heard a strange vanishing sound causing him to look up. What stood before him was the same being that he saw moments ago, now facing him head on with its alien like, pure red eyes. Although Alpheus could not feel the energy flowing through the being the sheer amount of pressure that was being exerted was tremendous, filling the infinite void itself. The being introduced himself as ‘Adriel’ and told Alpheus that he was to be saved from his misery, but before Alpheus could even question him he was attacked instantaneously, taking brutal damage from a single blow. This guy was no joke, and stronger than anything Alpheus could of ever imagined. Attack after attack, blow after blow, Alpheus could not do anything to this creature and its bizarre abilities, eventually being flung into the… ground? Severally wounded and weakened, and not to mention completely vulnerable. Alpheus attempted to get up from his fallen state but it was at that moment a hand sliced through the left side of his face and cut directly through, lobbing it off and killing Alpheus instantaneously. The world would then turn back to normal as Alpheus’ corpse was encapsulated inside a black sphere of energy where his transformation begun. The black energy slowly faded around Alpheus as what was revealed inside was some new creature that was seemingly not a namekian. The being stood up, revealing a pure black entity with no mouth, nose or left eye. He did however have a pure purple right eye and some sort of weird mutant flesh growing out of the left side of his face, making up the rest of his missing head. Not only did it take up the rest of his head though, it also seemed to form some strange mutant horns to form on his head, alongside this mutant flesh spreading all the way down to his left shoulder. The being turned to Adriel as he knelled before him in utter silence, seemingly incapable of speech. Adriel looked down on his creation as he placed a hand on its head, transporting them to a new location where they would train for hundreds of years. Alpheus had become the servant of death himself and would be forced to serve him well. A Case Closed Too Soon Alpheus was a well known figure in recent times and his sudden disappearance would definitely not be taken lightly be the namekians. When Alpheus was reported missing from the invasion a search party was sent out for him, first checking his home then scouting the planet. Eventually, it was reported that a namekian had found a quarter of Alpheus’ entire head, and thus they declared that he had died to some foe, supposedly from the invasion, and they closed the case. Unfortunately, what Alpheus had experienced was worse than death and he may even be turned against his people at one point or another… The Penumbrian Revolution Overtime, Adriel began to create more and more Umbrians by both gift and force, however Adriel was not following the desire of the virus and was mainly creating Penumbrians, not Umbrians. The Penumbrians, not being truly loyal to Adriel, began to see his business as a bad thing and wished to rebel against it, eventually convincing the little Umbrians that had actually been made to go against him. Adriel, however, was insanely powerful, and the only person that could even come close is Alpheus, but Alpheus didn’t fight Adriel as he knew of the consequences. It would be expected that Adriel would take on each and every Penumbrian and Umbrian one by one, but that simply wasn’t the case. Adriel wiped out each and every Penumbrian in a few attacks, leaving all but Alpheus alive as he knows of his loyalty to him, well, his forced loyalty. Adriel swore after that day he would not create anymore Umbrians, or at least not many. This however would be his ultimate downfall… The Exiled Adriel would spend his days looking for those worthy of being an Umbrian, and not just anyone he fought. Instead he would now go around fighting opponents to attempt to find any worth in them, but to no luck. Eventually, Adriel came across a mysterious female saiyan wandering on her own, and so Adriel decided to take them on. At first nothing was too out of the ordinary besides the fact that this saiyan was a lot stronger than the typical one and appeared to be pretty experienced, but that’s when he noticed… As Adriel fought against this saiyan he soon noticed many high powerlevels heading to their location which arrived not long after. The group introduced themselves as members of “The Squadron”, including the female saiyan, and were obliged to take down Adriel for suddenly attacking one of their members. Before Adriel could question the situation he was attacked by each and every one of them, being beaten to an absolute pulp. However, not only did these members wish to take down Adriel, but actually intended to kill him. Alpheus would not take this, so as Adriel was to be finished off Alpheus dashed towards him and grabbed him, creating a black energy sphere around them in seconds before it faded away, revealing that they had disappeared. Alpheus had just revealed one of his abilities to the public for the first time. Not long after Adriel recovered he formed a grudge against The Squadron and wished to eradicate them, but even with Adriel’s immense strength they would simply outnumber him if he attempted to attack them. That was the case until Nare came along. Nare introduced himself as a former member of The Squadron, and the leader of “The Exiled”, a group designated to destroying The Squadron. He offered Adriel an invitation into this clan as he heard of his attack. Adriel, having this new formed grudge, accepted this invitation and brought Alpheus along with him. After all, Alpheus is nothing more than a slave… The Perfect Host After a long while, The Exiled entered another war against The Squadron, this one being quite fast paced and brutal. Alpheus didn’t get particularly involved and actually only battled in a single fight when challenged, not finishing his match as another took over for him. Adriel, on the other hand, went straight in with a strong desire for victory, but a simple desire wouldn’t get him far. Not far at all. Adriel made the same mistake he did when he originally fought The Squadron, moving out of groups and fighting on his own, eventually causing him to be ganged up on being a couple members, and with Alpheus leading a different division he couldn’t help Adriel, causing him to die. Because of this, Alpheus died in an instant and reverted back to his original form, no longer an Umbrian. He was taken out of the war and was taken back to home base, put in the medical room. Although Alpheus had clearly died due to the missing part of his head they still preserved his body as a sign of respect, however it wouldn’t take long for him to return. Alpheus would reawaken in the medical room as an Umbrian once more, wondering how he’s alive if Adriel had died. It turns out that the virus had taken Alpheus as it’s next host which he discovered by it talking to him. Unlike Adriel, Alpheus used his newfound power for what it was supposed to be used for; creating actual Umbrians that required saving and not going around making whoever he wanted an Umbrian. He began his adventure saving a few people which would end up being his closest men as of now. An Arcosian named Draft, a Bio-Android named Chromo and a Human named Atizura, now perfectly obedient to him with no signs of rebellion. Alpheus was the perfect host for this virus, and became an even greater force to be reckoned with, and a real threat to the universe… The Exiled: Reborn Not long after the fall of Adriel, the war between The Squadron and The Exiled ended and they both fell silent. What happened to The Squadron after that was beyond Alpheus, but what he did know is that The Exiled was falling apart. One of the unit leaders departed from the clan, one was exiled and Nare gave up. Alpheus didn't mind this much as he had no real correlations with anyone in there besides Adriel who was now gone. One of the long lasting members, Yaro, however, wasn't prepared to give up on Nare's creation, and began to form his own clan in their name. His creation was simply named "The Exiled: Reborn" with the intent of simply being able to do as they please. Yaro recruited Alpheus again and made him a new commander of a unit, his own unit, alongside bringing back one of the old commanders and creating a new one. This new clan was ready for action now with a few members already from the previous clan, and the Umbrian Virus would continue to spread throughout the land as long as Alpheus continued to live... Appearance Alpheus has pure black skin, no mouth, no nose, no left eye, a single pure purple right eye, and large antler-like horns. He still has his antenna and remains genderless, though he wears some sort of dark outfit with tough metal-like rings around it. Although this looks very clothing-like it is speculated that this is actually a part of his body, similar to his quarter-mutated face. Abilities Alpheus does not actually speak, but instead he is able to use brainwaves that will transmit through the air and to everyone around him, slowly getting smaller as they travel to give the effect of distance (Note: This also means he can be heard by deaf people). Alpheus' past trauma of the entire Namek disappearing eventually became an ability of his. Alpheus is now able to use his brainwaves to manipulate someone's brain into sending a picture to the person's eyes which removes everything but people, making them look as if they're in a black void and thus making it so they cannot figure out where and where not to go. Techniques Constriction: Type A - Ki strings will be wrapped around the opponent to restrict their movement, allowing Alpheus to do whatever he wants. Constriction: Type B - Miniature ki strings will be wrapped around the opponent, however these aren't noticeable. This will slow the person's movement, but also if they attempt to move they will be damaged. Penumbra Rise: By forcing his palm into the ground, Alpheus is able to shape and pump ki into the floor and make it rise up where he pleases. Umbra Fall: Once at a good height, a large vanta-black beam will be formed at shot at the ground. If engulfed by this beam it wont actually do much damage, but will slowly drain stamina. Not only that, but inside is also a mass rainfall of black ki blasts, destroying everything in their path. In Quantum: E Eclipsian Quarantine: Using brainwaves once more to manipulate the opponents vision, however instead of removing all surroundings it will decrease the amount of light the person will take in dramatically, making their vision extremely dark overall. During this, Alpheus will usually preform one of many vicious assaults before removing this effect as he must keep the brainwaves flowing which takes heavy concentration which is difficult with Alpheus' 3/4 of a brain. Solar Meltdown: By moving in the Sun's direct line of light, Alpheus will absorb the UV-Rays and will fire a large white beam from his chest which will then slowly spread out into twenty smaller beams which all travel across the land whilst separating from each other, eventually causing them to go upwards and fade away (cannot be used at night). Lunar Overcast: By moving in the Moon's direct line of light, Alpheus will absorb the UV-Rays and will emit twenty black beams from his chest which will swirl inwards before colliding and turning into one large beam and fading. The black beams however, will cause no destruction themselves, but instead the paths that they followed will explode in synchronization (cannot be used at day). In Quantum: R Reality Shatter: Wherever Alpheus goes, the ground around him will slowly glitch out and disappear. The only known effect of this is that if an object is fully glitched out then it will not come back once Alpheus comes out of Quantum: R (Tip: If you ever fight Alpheus in Quantum: R, DON'T '''fight on the ground, stay in the air as much as you can). Reality Weave: By moving at such incredible speeds, Alpheus is able to "weave in and out of reality" giving the effect of glitching around. '''Transformations Quantum: Umbra (aka Quantum: U) This form isn't used very often, and is usually used if Alpheus needs to go slightly beyond his base. The form takes the appears of a black aura with a lighter black on it's edges, it also turns Alpheus' eye black. Quantum: Eclipse (aka Quantum: E) This is Alpheus' most used form, and is known as his final form, though this is what people assume. The form takes the appearance of a fire-orange aura and turns Alpheus' eye a deep black. Quantum: Reality (aka Quantum: R) This is Alpheus' real final form, though the only person who knows of it was Adriel. The form takes the appearance of a black and red aura and turns his eye red, sections of Alpheus' body will also glitch out sometimes. Battles List of characters killed by Alpheus * Penumbrians * Chromo * Tapha Quotes "Close your eyes. Breathe in. Breathe out... Listen carefully. What do you hear?... It is a sign. The sign that the darkness lives in all of us... What do you see when you close your eyes in the night? Void... 'It is in us all. ''The nothing." - Alpheus, the closest to an explanation about the Umbrian Virus ever received. '''Extras Alpheus' Theme - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXsbIUKLW7Q Alpheus' Quantum U Theme - https://soundcloud.com/charliedebnam/entropys-envoy Alpheus' Quantum E Theme - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfX_lVgMMEA Alpheus' Quantum R Theme - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-rAoq4NeJw&t